Prologue (Sync)
This is the Prologue of Sync. It aired on 8/20/2016. Plot camera is following a Fletchling, the Fletchling flying into a window and landing on a nightstand. A boy wearing pajamas is sitting on his bed, next to the nightstand, writing in a journal. He curls himself into a ball-like form, writing intensively. (Boy): [Mutters to self] camera's point of view changes, the audience seeing through a pair of eyes. The audience sees writing in the journal, reading: "If anyone is reading this, I'm probably dead. Or not. Whatever happens. Today is the day I leave home, setting off on my adventure! My Glameow and Infernape are excited, and so am I! ... I miss Sinnoh. Stupid Team Galactic kicking me out of Sinnoh and now Flare locking me in Kalos.. I had to stay with Serena and her mom, Grace, since my mom and dad were taken by Galactic. audience hears a sigh. I have to get my Pokedex and balls (hehe) from some dude called Sycamore. Is it just me, or is every professor named after a tree? Weird. (I think he likes my mom, or I guess foster-mom) Anyways, I'm done writing for the day.. or possibly forever. Haha.. I should stop writing before this becomes depressing. See ya, past John!" pair of hands shut the book. We walk over to a closet, tossing the book into it. Running over to our bed, we hop back onto it and peek through the window. Team Flare grunts are standing outside of our house, talking to each other. The camera changes back to a third person point of view. (John): Great, just what I needed. Pokeball in John's pocket starts to shake, it releasing out a Glameow. (Glameow): Meeeooww! (John): [Pets Glameow] C'mon, we need to get ready to beat some punks! runs over to his closet, ripping off his t-shirt and lowering his pants. The screen fades to black for a bit. It returns to John dressed in black jeans with a red hoodie, sunglasses, and a puffy scarf. (John): Well? [Poses] Great, right? (Glameow): [Rolls eyes] Meow. (John): Hey! I didn't call you a.. you know! picks up Glameow with one hand, waving to Fletchling with another. Fletchling bows it's head, flying after John. A loud, "Good morning!", could be heard, appearing to have come from a woman in baggy clothing. (Mom/Grace): Aren't you excited? Today you're going to be Professor Sycamore's assistant! (John): [Grins] What's not to be excited of? (Grace): He says he has some new research that you could contribute to... [Mutters] I do hope it's not dangerous. blond girl is sitting on a chair, eating breakfast. (Serena): [Smiles] Good luck, have a great adventure! (John): Thanks, I'm going to be the best researcher ever! And I'll become the professor of Kalos! pushes the door open, turning to face Fletchling. (John): See ya! (Fletchling): Fletch! Fletch! (John): Huh? (Grace): That's weird, I think he wants to go with you. (John): Really? How do you know? (Grace): Just a hunch. (John): Well.. [Smirks] Welcome to the team! shouting of random words is heard, directing from the Team Flare Grunts. (Team Flare Grunt): Hey, you! Get back in your house! (John): And why should I? (Serena): John.. be careful, they're the Team Flare members who kidnapped... (John): I've got this! Infernape, time to show them who's the hothead! Heh, hothead. throws out a Pokeball, releasing out an Infernape. The monkey-like Pokemon banged it's chest with it's fist, roaring loudly at the Team Flare grunts. (Infernape): INFEERNAPE! (John): Flamethrower! (Team Flare Grunt #1): Let's beat it! (Team Flare Grunt #2): Yeah.. about that.. shoots out a fire vortex, it spinning rapidly towards the Team Flare grunts. Within seconds, they're blasted away. (John): [Pumps fist in air, then gives a thumbs up to Infernape] You rock and you rule! (Grace): I should be worried.. Major Events * John, Grace, Serena, and Team Flare grunts make their debut. * John's Infernape and Glameow make their debut. Infernape reveals flamethrower. * John captures Fletchling. Characters * John * Grace * Serena Villain * Team Flare ** Team Flare Grunts Pokemon * John's Infernape * John's Glameow * John's Fletchling Trivia * This is the prologue of Sync. * This is the first and only episode to have a first person point of view. Category:Sync Category:Sync Episodes